


Не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной.

by Scheinbar



Category: Pilgrimage - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Фиксит и много слез и страдашек.





	Не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной.

Солнце выглянуло из-за туч и тысячью лучей, отраженных от воды, на мгновение ослепило Дирмута. 

\- Что теперь? - Спросил его лодочник, опустив весла. Дирмут все еще чувствовал в руках рваные грани и тяжесть камня.

\- Обратно. К берегу, быстрее! - Схватив вторую пару весел, он сел на скамью, приготовившись грести.

\- Они убьют нас. - Лодочник колебался.

\- Довези меня и уходи. Я должен вернуться.

Дирмут наблюдал, как маленькие фигурки людей на берегу увеличиваются с каждым взмахом весел. Когда лодка царапнула дно, он выпрыгнул и побежал, увязая ногами в песке. 

\- Нет! Нет! - Немой лежал на земле лицом вниз, его спина тяжело поднималась и опускалась при каждом вдохе и выдохе. - Нет! - Дирмут рухнул рядом с ним на колени, закрывая собой от оставшихся солдат.

\- Идем. - Сказал один из мужчин, - Покойник и ребенок. Нам здесь больше нечего делать.

\- Не умирай... - Дирмут вслушивался в хриплое дыхание Немого. От него пахло кровью, едким потом и морской солью. - Не смей умирать!

Оглядевшись, он увидел лошадь около деревьев. Должно быть кто-то из солдат оставил ее. Когда он подошел к ней, она шевельнула ушами, ткнула мягкими губами в его ладонь и позволила вести себя. Дирмут не особо ладил с лошадьми, но каким-то чудом он уговорил ее опуститься на землю. 

\- Ты сможешь приподняться? Я не смогу поднять тебя сам.- Дирмут подставил плечо, стараясь не смотреть на страшные раны на теле мужчины. Ему было тяжело и страшно, и не было никого рядом, кто сказал бы, что он поступает правильно. Но сейчас, когда все было потеряно, этот мужчина единственное, кроме веры, что осталось в его жизни. Он не должен дать ему умереть.

Дирмут шел рядом с лошадью, придерживая Немого. Тяжелая рука лежала на его плече, сжимая до боли, и тогда Дирмут слышал тихий стон. 

\- Господи! - взмолился он, - Помоги нам!

Тропа, по которой они двигались внезапно уткнулась в забор. Дирмут открыл ворота на ржавых петлях и огляделся. Около реки стояла заброшенная каменная лачуга, покосившаяся дверь билась об стену от ветра. 

\- Остановимся здесь. - Дирмут подвел лошадь к дому и помог Немому спуститься. Внутри лачуги обнаружился очаг и каменная скамья у стены, достаточно широкая и длинная, чтобы мужчина мог лечь на нее.

\- Осторожно, осторожно... - Дирмут помог ему лечь на спину и положил ладонь на лоб. Его явно лихорадило.

\- Я принесу воды. Я быстро.

Обнаружив в мусоре на полу глиняную миску с отколотым краем, он выбежал из дома и бросился к реке. Крупные, горячие слезы текли по его щекам, падая на черную робу. Что он делает? Что ему делать? 

На обратной дороге он вытер слезы рукавом. Стащив робу, он оторвал от нижней рубашки рукава и начал осторожно смывать кровь с тела Немого. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, а потом дотронулся пальцами до его щеки, и Дирмут почувствовал, как слезы снова хлынули ручьем. 

\- Я не дам тебе умереть! - Прошептал он, и мужчина кивнул.

Древко стрелы торчало из живота, и Дирмут понимал, что ее надо вытащить. Однако перед его глазами все еще стояла картина смерти брата Кирена, и он не знал, что делать. 

\- Я соберу травы, они помогут остановить кровь. - Дирмут поднялся, но Немой схватил его за руку. - Я вернусь, я не брошу тебя! Обещаю. - Дирмут мягко освободил руку и вышел.

Темнело, и он подумал о том, что ему надо успеть собрать веток для костра, чтобы они не замерзли ночью. Но сначала надо было найти травы, и ему действительно стоило внимательнее слушать братьев, когда они рассказывали ему какое растение может помочь. 

\- Господи! - Снова воззвал Дирмут и упал на колени, глядя в небо. - Направь меня, как направлял раньше. Моя жизнь и жизнь моего друга в твоих руках. Защити нас, дай нам силы пройти это испытание.

Закрыв глаза, он вздохнул. Знакомый запах наполнил его легкие и он протянул руку к цветку в траве. Невзрачные лепестки обещали спасение. 

\- Нашел! Нашел! - Вернувшись в хижину он, к своему облегчению, обнаружил, что мужчина жив. Растерев растение между камней, он посмотрел на древко стрелы и положил ладонь рядом. Кожа мужчины была горячей, и он чувствовал его учащенный пульс.

\- Ты можешь погибнуть. - Прошептал Дирмут, глядя в глаза Немого. - Я не умею лечить. Но мы должны вытащить стрелу, иначе рана не будет заживать.

Мужчина кивнул и закрыл глаза. Он сжал руки в кулаки и Дирмут понял, что сам он не имеет права на страх в этот момент. 

\- Господи, помоги мне! - Прошептал он и осторожно потянул стрелу. Немой клацнул зубами и глухо завыл, жмурясь и мотая головой.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас...- Дирмут сам не понял, как стрела оказалась в его руке. Из раны текла кровь, и он замотал кашицу из травы в ткань и приложил, чтобы остановить кровотечение. - Все, все...

Немой выдохнул и обмяк на скамье. Дирмут испуганно приложил руку к его шее, проверяя пульс, но это был обморок. Через некоторое время кровь остановилась, и Дирмут осторожно поднялся. Он завел лошадь в дом и привязал ее подальше от скамьи. Берег реки был завален ветками, и скоро Дирмут сложил целую кучу в углу. Кое как поставив дверь на ее место, он огляделся в поисках того, чем ему добыть огонь. Несколько искр, и вот уже в сухой пригоршне сена пляшут языки пламени. Ветки занялись быстро, по каменным стенам заплясали блики, и Дирмут наконец смог сесть на пол около скамьи и отдохнуть. 

Немой дышал тихо и мерно,видимо спал, согревшись под робой, которую на него накинул Дирмут. 

\- Господь пастырь мой, - тихо произнес юноша, глядя на огонь. Сил молиться вслух не было, и он только шевелил губами, повторяя знакомые строки.

Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной.

=+=+=+=

Следующие дни мало отличались от первого, с той лишь разницей, что Дирмут выходил искать растения, которые они могли бы есть. Он не умел охотиться и не знал, как ловить рыбу, поэтому он запекал корни в горячей золе и надеялся, что Немому хватит сил оправиться от ран. 

Мужчина выглядел лучше. Царапины затянулись, воспаление уменьшилось и его лицу вернулся здоровый цвет. Дирмут спал на полу около скамьи, просыпаясь по ночам и слушая треск огня и мерное дыхание человека. 

=+=+=+=

В один из дней, вернувшись, он обнаружил, что хижина пуста. Уронив ветки он выскочил и начал озираться. Лошадь мирно паслась у реки, но Немого нигде не было. Дирмуд побежал к реке, споткнулся и чуть не полетел вперед носом, если бы знакомая рука не удержала его. 

\- Ты! - Дирмут улыбнулся и чуть не бросился его обнимать. - Ты напугал меня! Не исчезай больше!

Мужчина покачал головой и легонько толкнул Дирмута в плечо. 

=+=+=+=

\- Может, нам стоит отправиться домой? - Дирмут сидел у костра. В этот день Немой сходил на охоту и принес добычу. Дирмут первый раз за долгое время наелся и чувствовал, как его глаза против воли сонно закрываются. - Вернемся в монастырь, все будет как прежде...

Немой дотронулся до его плеча и подтолкнул к скамье. Дирмут хотел было поспорить, но сон уже почти завладел им, и потому он лег, чувствуя, как спереди его греет костер, а сзади горячее тело. 

В эту ночь впервые за долгое время он спал крепко и спокойно.


End file.
